Cazadora de Demonios
by CherryBerry04
Summary: Sakura Haruno es una chica típica adolescente inteligente y con buenas calificaciones y una la familia cual secuestran una persona de su pasado. pero su vida dará un giro cuando conoce a un guapo chico-gato cambia formas que le ayuda a descubrir el pasado de su familia, entrenándola como a una cazadora de demonios. SUMARY COMPLETA DENTRO DE LA HISTORIA.
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO, PERO LA HISTORIA ES COMPLETAMENTE MIA._

 **SUMARY:** Sakura Haruno es una chica típica adolescente inteligente y con buenas calificaciones y una la familia cual secuestran una persona de su pasado.

pero su vida dará un giro cuando conoce a un guapo chico-gato cambia formas que le ayuda a descubrir el pasado de su familia, entrenándola como a una cazadora de demonios. Sasuke es un chico con un muchas pesadillas al que le echaron una maldición y vive encerrado en una caja por miles de años...cuando Sakura lo saca de esa caja por error, el la ayuda a convertirse en una cazadora, pero a cambio ella tiene que ayudarlo a liberarse de esa maldición que tiene por milenios... Ella busca a su familia pero El tiene otros planes...

PROLOGO

 _Tokio_ (Japón)

30 de abril 2016 23:55 PM.

En un gran árbol cerca de la madrugada, se encontraba una chica de pelo rosa, acompañada de un chico de cabello negro con apariencia de gato, el cual tiene orejas y cola, los dos tienen capas de color negro que cubre su cuerpo de pies a cabeza.

Frente a ellos hay una gran mansión la cual están observando, dicha mansión esta en oscuridad pero aun así se ve bajo la gran luna llena, tiene columnas de cloro dorado que la sostienen en la primera planta una gran puerta de roble y varias ventanas grandes hechas de cristal, en la segunda planta de la mansión hay un gran balcón, no tiene muebles pues ahí no ha vivido alguien en años, en el balcón hay un pasillo donde hay una escalera que conduce al jardín trasero.

La chica de cabello rosa se voltea al chico-gato y le pregunta:

-¿Estás seguro de que esta es la casa?-.

Este se voltea y la mira con sus ojos negros como la noche y le responde:

-Sí, estoy muy seguro mi señora de que esta es la casa que andamos buscando.-los vecinos de al lado dicen que ven siempre que ven un espíritu rondando por esta casa… ¿sabe lo que es?- le pregunta.

-Sí, un demonio…-susurra la chica.

-Pero no cualquier demonio, es una de rango alto.-se dice el chico-gato.

La pelirosa se le queda mirando por unos segundos y después voltea hacia la casa y exclama:

-¡Pues vamos a la acción!

El chico-gato pone su brazo en frente de ella parándola:

-¡Espere!- le grita él.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta ella y después lo mira a los ojos.

-Mi señora, creo que hay alguien allá dentro y puede que sea más fuerte que nosotros- le responde.

-¿alguien más fuerte que nosotros dices?- pregunta confundida.

-Si- le vuelve a responder el a ella.- ¡Demonios!- exclama- se nos adelantó, es tan fuerte que no percibí su presencia.

-¿atrapo el al demonio maligno?-

-Tal parece que si- responde de nuevo el a ella.

-Pero quien será esa per…-se calla al sentir que la miran fijamente, voltea hacia la casa de nuevo y ve uno ojos rojos, se estremece con miedo.

-creo saber quién es –dice el pelinegro.- pero no tenga miedo mi señora sea quien sea yo la protegeré con mi vida.- juro el chico-gato.

Después de unos segundos viendo al hombre con los ojos rojos el chico se convierte en un gato grande y ella se monta encima de su loma y se marchan.

En el balcón de la mansión hay un enmascarado con ojos rojos con una energía malévola mirando cómo se va cierta pelirosa con el pelinegro.

-Hmp- sonríe de lado.

.

 **HOLA! BUENO QUIERO DECIRLES QUE SOY NUEVA EN ESTO DE HISTORIAS Y ME GUSTARIA DE VERDAD SABER SU OPINION SI LES GUSTO SI NO LES GUSTO...TAMBIEN PUEDEN SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA LA PUEDEN SEGUIR EN WATTPAD, SEGUIRE SUBIENDO CAPITULOS CADA SEMANA...**

 **DARLAJASMINE04.**

 **¿MEREZCO UN REVIEW?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer** : los personajes de Naruto les pertenecen a **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **CAPITULO 1: EL COMIENZO DE TODO.**

 _Japon 1 enero 2016_

 _6:45 AM._

RING…RING...

Sakura Haruno asoma una mano debajo de la colcha, buscando ciegamente por encima de su cabeza el buro donde se encuentra el reloj despertador, rápidamente lo encuentra y lo lanza al otro lado de la habitación…

-ashhh…

Lentamente y con pereza sale una chica de la cama, una chica de cabellos rosados, verifica el reloj de mano que tiene en su mesita de noche.

-¡Rayos!- exclama con frustración- se me hace tarde.

Rápidamente corre hacia el baño a asearse y lavarse los dientes, se pone el uniforme de su instituto que consiste en una camisa blanca de mangas largas, una falda azul marino hasta casi las rodillas, una chaqueta también azul, una corbata roja y unos zapatos negros con medias cortas, acompañado de un moño color rojo que le regalo su mejor amiga, peina su largo cabello rosa que le llega hasta la mitad de su espalda, se maquilla un poco poniéndole rímel a sus ojos tan verdes como el pasto y brillo labial, después baja corriendo a la cocina.

-Buenos días-saluda a sus padres.

-Buenos días sakura.- la saludan los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sakura coge de la mesa del desayunador un vaso de jugo y unas tostadas se la lleva rápido a su boca.

-debes tener cuidado al comer para que no te atragantes.- dice su madre.

-no puedo llegar tarde a clases, hoy tengo examen.- le dice sakura a su madre- ¿tienes que ir a excavar tumbas hoy?-.

-sí, ayer encontramos algo misterioso.-

-que bien tienen años buscando pensaba que estaba vacío y no había nada ahí.- dice su padre que estaba leyendo el periódico.

Sakura terminando de comer dice:

-ya me voy, adiós.- dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre que estaba más cerca luego a se acerca a su padre y le uno.

-cuídate.- le dicen los dos.-

Sale de la casa y toma su bicicleta y se va en ella, normalmente prefiere irse a pie pero se le esta haciendo tarde, sus padres trabajan demasiado, su padre Kizashi Haruno es administrador de una empresa, mientras su madre Mebuki Haruno es arqueóloga nacional y está trabajando en un proyecto, de unas ruinas de ciento de años, ese era el sueño de su madre desde pequeña, su madre siempre deseo que que la pelirosa estudiara lo mismo que ella, pero el sueño de sakura fue siempre ser doctora. Finalmente llego a la escuela y en la puerta de entrada su mejor amiga Ino la está esperando, cuando llega esta la saluda:

-¡buenos días, frentesota!- le dice esta.

-¡qué tal ino-cerda!- le saluda la pelirosa.

Ino es una chica muy linda, es extrovertida y segura de sí misma, rubia con unos ojos de un hermoso azul celeste al igual que sakura viste el uniforme de la escuela, y tiene un mechón de cabello tapándole el ojo derecho pintado de morado, varios piercings en las dos orejas. Cuando la sakura la conocio creía que era una chica de esas rebeldes que siempre traen problemas y van a la cárcel, pero conforme la fue conociendo se hicieron amigas y después terminaron siendo las mejores amigas, ino fue quien le regalo a sakura el cintillo rojo para que su cabello no cubra su frente que es muy amplia, pero esa es una historia muy larga.

-¿estudiaste para el examen de biología cierto?- le pregunta la ojiceleste.

-claro que sí, no me digas que tú no estudiaste ino.- le dice con afirmación.

-¡claro que no!, esta vez fui a hacerme un tatuaje.- le dijo a la pelirosa.

-¿Qué?- pregunto sakura escandalizada.

-sí, ya te había dicho que lo iba a hacer.-

-sí, pero no creí que fuera verdad.-dijo sakura.- ¿Dónde te lo hiciste?- pregunto la pelirrosa.

-no querrás saberlo.- respondió la rubia.

-AH! Ino-cerda.-se escandalizo sakura.

-ay ya sakura no seas tan dramática, lo hice detrás de mí oreja derecha, mira.- se lo enseña, era una flor.

-una orquídea purpura- dijo sakura con tristeza.- ¿es para recordarla cierto?-pregunta.

-sí, la extraño ¿sabes?- le pregunta ino mostrando nostalgia en sus ojos.

-sí, lo sé, eres fuerte y por eso te admiro.-le dijo tomando su mano entre las suyas.

-lo se.- le dijo la ojiceleste con diversión.

-¡ino!- exclama sakura, en ese momento suena la campana.- ya vamos, se nos hace tarde.

Ya en el aula sakura se queda mirando a ino con preocupación, la madre de la ojiceleste murió hace cinco años por que tenía cáncer, se lo diagnosticaron el mismo día del cumpleaños número doce de ino y después de ahí la pelirubia no quería separarse de su madre incluso falto mucho a clases, a su madre le practicaron mucha quimioterapia pero después de sufrir mucho a causa del dolor no resistió y murió para año nuevo, ino estuvo en depresión, su padre un importante hombre de negocios casi no le presta atención, de ahí su comportamiento rebelde y cuando le conto esto a sakura esta pudo entenderla más. De repente entra kakashi el profesor de biología, con los exámenes en mano y luego dijo con vos de ultratumba:

-espero que hayan estudiado chicos.- y empezó a entregar los exámenes.

Kakashi Hatake es el profesor de biología es conocido por vivir quejándose de trabajar todo el día, cuando en realidad trabaja cinco horas con dos horas de descanso, ah y siempre llega tarde poniendo excusas. Después de terminar el examen los permitieron dejar salir hasta que terminen los que se quedaron de último. Se quedaron en el pasillo sakura e ino.

-en verdad estaba difícil el examen.- dice la pelirubia.

-no seas mentirosa ino, sé que hiciste trampa.- dijo sakura acusándola con el dedo índice.

-sabes que sí, te dije que no estudie- se justifica- ya dejando esto de lado.

¿Quieres ir al centro comercial en la tarde?

-no puedo ir mis padres no van a estar en casa y hoy me toca limpieza.- dice sakura con cara de disculpa.

-y a todo esto ¿cómo va el proyecto de tu madre?- pregunta ino.

-va muy bien, exactamente hoy encontraron algo…

En otro lugar, en una casa en ruinas para ser exacto, la madre de sakura encontró una caja de color negro, y los lados de color dorados y un ojo de iris rojo con tres comas.

-que objeto tan raro es esto.- dice Mebuki Haruno para sí misma.- oye Mishiru, ¿alguna vez has visto algo como esto?- le pregunta a su compañera.

-no nunca lo he visto, ni siquiera en un libro.- dice está mirando la caja con confusión.

-es muy raro, me lo llevaré a casa para analizarlo mejor.- dice metiendo la caja en su bolsa.

Mientras en otro lado en una guarida, un hombre con un parche en un ojo se exalta, sintiendo un presentimiento.

-lo han encontrado…

-¿ya es hora señor?- pregunta otro hombre al que le dicen el demonio oculto de la niebla.

-sí, ya sabes que hacer…Zabuza.- dijo el hombre con el parche sonriendo sombríamente.

 **BUENO HASTA AQUÍ EL PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ME SORPRENDE QUE HAYA TENIDO MUCHOS REVIEWS EN WATTPAD LAMENTABLEMENTE EN FANFICTION NO FUE IGUAL, ESPERO QUE CON ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO HAYAN MAS REVIEWS.** **TARIOSUS COMENTARIOSQUE DE VERDAD LOS APRECIO MUCHOROXIMO CAPITULO SE VA A NARRAR DESDE LA PERSP** **BUENO TAMBIEN QUERIA DECIRLES QUE PARA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SE VA A NARRAR DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA DE SAKURA Y QUIZA APAREZCA SASUKE, DIJE QUIZA. ASI QUE YA SABEN DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOSUS COMENTARIOSQUE DE VERDAD LOS APRECIO MUCHO.**

 **¿MEREZCO UN REVIEW?**

 **SAYONARA!, DARLAJASMINE04.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** **los personajes son de Masashi Mishimoto, pero la historia es completamente mía.**

 **CAPITULO 1 (PARTE 2).**

-lo han encontrado…

-¿ya es hora señor?- pregunta otro hombre al que le dicen el demonio oculto de la niebla.

-sí, ya sabes que hacer…Zabuza.- dijo el hombre con el parche sonriendo sombríamente.

 _SAKURA POV._

Después del examen de Kakashi-sensei fuimos al receso Ino y yo fuimos a la fila a pedir nuestra merienda. Cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa de siempre nos encontramos con nuestros amigos, Shikamaru Nara, que es un chico con coleta muy perezoso por no decir vago, es muy inteligente (cuando quiere), el cual era por quien ino estaba colada pero lo supero, amante a las computadoras, sus padres trabajan para el gobierno, su padre Shikaku Nara es estratega del ejército y su madre es la mejor detective de el país de Japón, claro de ahí viene tanta inteligencia pero no se sabe de dónde salió su vagancia. Chouji Akimichi es un chico gordinflón, (pero claro nunca le digas asi, en serio nunca, nunca de los nunca por que se enoja muchísimo) que no le gusta que le pongan sobrenombres sobre su peso, pero es un amor, su padre Choza Akimichi y su madre tiene un mercado en la ciudad, no tan conocido pero tiene muchos clientes. Kiba Inuzuka es un chico pelicastaño, es muy prepotente, altanero y orgulloso, tiene un perro hermoso llamado Akamaru (muy cariñoso) el cual tiene en su casa, los padres de kiba tienen una veterinaria muy reconocida en el país (de ahí su orgullo) pero lo queremos así como es. Y nuestro último pero no menos importante nuestro pasivo (y callado, muy callado) amigo Shino Aburame como ya dije es callado usa lentes en realidad no hay mucho que decir de el casi no habla de sí mismo pero lo que si se es que sus padres tienen un museo de insectos y tiene dinero pero eso no importa. Llegamos a nuestros sitios con nuestros amigos.

-Hola chicos.- saludamos ino y yo al mismo tiempo.

-sí que se tardaron mucho chicas.- dice kiba.

-lo dices por que no te toca con kakashi-sensei las tres primeras horas y esperar a que venga a la segunda hora.- dice ino con furor- además tuvimos que esperar después de el examen a que ponga la tarea para la próxima clase.

-eso es problemático.- dijo shikamaru tratando de darnos apoyo.

-no sabes nada.- dije yo con frustración.

Los chicos no están en el mismo curso que nosotras.

-oigan chicos el viernes hay una fiesta en casa de chizuka y me invito y me diji que les dijera ustedes.- dijio kiba.

-no tengo ganas de fiesta.-dice ino- lo siento chicos.

-no creo que me dejen.-dije yo.

-yo paso.-dice shikamaru.

-yo igual.-dice sino.

-¿qué dice tu chouji?- le pregunta este al akimichi quien estaba muy concentrado en su comida.

-lo siento no puedo tengo que ayudar en el mercado.-dice este apenado.

-ah, ustedes se lo pierden.-dice kiba terminado la conversación y todo empezamos a comer.

Después de comer todo tocaron el timbre anunciando el fin del receso para ir a la próxima clase de matemáticas con Azuma-sensei, hasta que le toco a su esposa Kurenai-sensei, hasta que por fin anunciaron la salida, Salí acompañada de ino, para después esperar al padre de ella.

-así que tu padre te viene a buscar.- dije yo.

-así es, vamos a ir una aburrida comida con unos socios de la compañía.- dijo la pelirubia.

-pues buena suerte.- dije tratando de animarla.

Al mismo tiempo apareció el coche de su padre.

-buenas tardes Inoichi-san.-

-hola sakura.-dijo este saludándola- ino subete se nos hace tarde.

Inoichi Yamanaka es el padre de ino es un pelirrubio muy atractivo dueño de muchas florerías y viveros en todo el país, ino se subió al coche de su padre refunfuñando.

-adiós ino, inoichi-san.- me despedí.

-adiós sakura.-dijo el pelirrubio, ino solo gruño y se fueron.

Llegue dentro de poco a mi casa, comí de lo que había en la nevera, repose y me puse a la acción primero en la parte de arriba recogiendo mi habitación, la habitación de mis padres, el cuarto de baño, hasta llegar al piso de abajo y llegue a la mini biblioteca de la casa, estaba por un estante enorme hasta que tropecé con un cofre grande que había detrás de mí, me agache a echar un vistazo pues son muestras de las investigaciones de mama y nunca las eh visto, pues es muy importante con clasificado, pero soy muy curiosa y vi una caja negra muy extraña y la cogí de donde estaba para examinarla más de cerca, supongo que mi madre y mi padre vinieron antes que yo pues vi los trastos de comida sucios, así que no hay problema de que me encuentren hurgando aquí, esa caja tenía un ojo extraño la voltee y vi que abajo aparecían unas letras en un japonés antiguo y lo leí, y empezó a salir una luz roja de él y de repente apareció un gato de un extraño color negro con reflejos azules, estaba en el piso, abrió los ojos, estos eran rojos con comas negras, de repente hablo:

-¿tú fuiste quien abrió mi caja niñita estúpida?… y ahí todo se volvió negro para mí.

Este capítulo va dedicado a aquellos que votaron, agregaron este fic a sus cuenta y me dieron su apoyo tanto en wattpad como en se los agradezco enormemente.

 **Sé que es corto pero como dice arriba es la segunda parte del primer capítulo, quería disculparme por mi tardanza y la verdad es que no tenía inspiración hasta que me concentre mucho y me salió y además de eso la laptop que tengo no es mía, es prestada y el Word se pone muy lento y a veces se frisa así que puede que tarde poquito en actualizar la próxima vez. En el próximo capítulo por fin tendremos a sasuke chicas Así que comenten sus opiniones estoy abierta a sugerencias también. Nos leemos pronto.**

 **DARLAJASMINE04.**


End file.
